Virtual desktop infrastructure (VDI) is a practice of hosting a desktop system within a virtual machine (VM) running on a centralized server. VDI comprises a complex setup of multiple virtual desktop (VD) sites, each VD site comprising multiple layers and associated components. Each layer generates a lot of alerts and events, including those related to faults in the associated components. Various health monitoring systems at each layer capture these alerts and events, and raise them as service requests to central or global command center. At the global command center, many service requests are collected every minute from various VD sites.
At any typical global command center, service staff looks at these service requests, and works on fixing them. It is very challenging for the service staff to prioritize the alerts or service requests. Existing techniques perform prioritization based on standard parameters such as severity, availability, performance, and so forth. However, existing techniques are limited and many a times misleading in performing prioritization. For example, existing techniques typically work in silo in the VDI environment and therefore fails to consider multiple layers and components, and collaboration among them. Additionally, existing techniques fail to account for impact on end user experience while prioritizing the service requests, and therefore fail to provide better end user experience. The end user experience may be ultimate goal for many VDI monitoring and management systems.